


Idiots

by Lazy_Lord



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Lord/pseuds/Lazy_Lord
Summary: Arin, a royal guard, meets Dan, a chaotic archer. They do stupid things together.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to do this.

A hand sloppily fell on top of the alarm bell, unceremoniously stopping its rings as Arin pulled himself up from his large bed. He groaned, wiping his mouth as his eyes fluttered open only to be met with one of the maids of the palace.

“Woah! Uh, hello. Ma’am. Maria.” His speech was groggy and he pulled the covers up to cover his torso. She huffed and picked up the clothes on the floor from where he threw them yesterday before he fell asleep. 

“Get a move on, Hanson. The king and queen are almost done eating and they’ll need a bodyguard for their activities today.” Maria tossed his clothes towards Arin as he processed the information. He groaned again as the clothes were caught with his face.

“Come on, I already did that yesterday! Isn’t Ross available to escort them?” He started putting on his clothes, leaving his bed messy as he trudged over to the stand that held his armor. Maria’s eyes softened and she sighed.

“He’ll be there as well since the king and queen have been wanting to upgrade security ever since that rumor of a ‘thieving archer’.” She scoffed, “It’s probably just a false alarm.”

Arin nodded as he put his sword into his belt. He heads out, waving a quick goodbye and tying his hair up as he hurries to the dining room.

They were in the throne room when Arin finally found them.

He paced over to them, hanging his head low as his breathing started to pick up. 

They were staring at him.

“I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting, your majesty.” His eyes stayed on his feet as he talked, bowing down and staying as still as possible, no matter how much he was shaking. 

“Please refrain from doing it again, Sir Arin.” 

He nods enthusiastically and finally lifts up his head. The voice was gentle, surely coming from the queen, and that suspicion was only confirmed when Arin looked up to see her smiling at him. Ross was also beside her, actually on time, unlike Arin.

“Come now, we are almost late for our appointments.” The king said, eyes not quite glaring at Arin, but close enough. 

Arin gulps as he follows close behind the pair, out the door, then to the garden, then towards the common marketplace.

“Why are we here?” Arin leaned into Ross, getting his attention as discreetly as he can. He shrugs, the lively chatter of the market filling the silence. They had stopped in front of a stand selling some fresh fruits, the king and queen interrogating the owner about something Arin didn’t care enough to listen to. His mind ran off, along with his eyes, scanning the area.

Arin tried to take it all in. It was incredible. Everyone was so happy, talking to each other like old friends. It was beautiful in a way, people in small tents and stands, in one single big road, selling their products with such pure gratefulness. It was a brief thought that crossed his mind, almost inconsequential.

_What would it be like if I was to live here?_

He didn’t have time to ponder that question when he caught a glimpse of something long and gold among all the muted colors of the market. He blinked, and it was gone, just as quickly as it appeared. Arin turned around to Ross again, tapping him on his shoulder.

“I need to check something,” Arin whispered, keeping a steady eye on the king and queen, ”Can you talk to them for me?”

Ross looked back at him, unimpressed. He still did it, granted with a highly reluctant sigh. He cleared his throat, getting their attention.

“Your majesties, Sir Arin has found something worth investigating that he would like to pursue alone.”

They looked at each other, then at Arin. He held eye contact as best he could before they looked at each other again.

“And what is this thing you would like to be investigating?” The king was intimidating, but Arin’s morbid curiosity wasn’t going to let it deter him from whatever he saw.

“I don’t yet know, but it was suspicious and may be dangerous. Please, your majesty.” Arin tried his best not to sound desperate, but every second he stays here is keeping him from finding whatever he saw earlier.

They look at each other once more, then at Ross. He slightly nods in encouragement, leading to the queen to look back at Arin, who was basically jumping up and down in desperation.

She nods, giving him permission to leave.

Arin gratefully smiles before running into the crowd of the marketplace, the air pushing against his face. He places a hand on his sword, looking for the location where he saw it disappear. On his right was a wall, filled with worn scratches and useless papers. That was until one caught his eye.

It was a poster of a lanky man with paragraphs underneath, styled almost like a wanted poster that the patrol guards would put up. Anyone could’ve walked past it, especially Arin. That was unless they were looking for a very specific object that happened to be on that poster.

There it was. A long, golden bow that’s string was strung across the chest of the archer. 

_Archer._

Thieving archer, or whatever Maria said in the morning. 

This must’ve been it. 

Ripping the poster off of the wall, Arin started running once more, weaving the best he could around the crowds with the piece of paper clenched in his hand. He was getting further and further away from his group, and it was starting to dawn on him.

What if he was too late? What if he wasted his opportunity to find out something important? _What if he disappointed the king and queen by bringing nothing back?_

No. He had the paper. He could always bring this back.

Arin started running even faster, the possibility of finding the man spurring him on. Only a few seconds later, he finds it. It was where the bow disappeared. Arin looked at it, a dark alleyway with no golden shine anywhere in sight. He takes a step in, then another, eventually finding himself standing in front of a wall. 

There was nothing. Just another poster of the same lanky man, with the same stupid smile taunting him. He tears it down, trying to read the text underneath for the first time.

“Why, hello~”

Arin jumped and whipped around, wide eyes meeting relaxed ones. It was the same man on the posters in his hand. He was lanky, with curly hair tied up in a ponytail. His outfit was simple, just a shirt with no sleeves, a belt, gloves, and worn pants. A dark green cloak that was burnt on its ends covered most of his figure, with the golden bow behind him. Arin almost yelled in glee for finally fucking finding the guy. He kept his face neutral.

“I see you found my posters! Interested in hiring?” The man said happily as he walked closer. Fuck, Arin should’ve read it before doing this. Taking a glance down at the paper, it read “Looking for someone to hunt for you?” followed by his information and address. Arin skimmed the information section, catching the fact that this man is an “expert archer” named Dan Avidan. He scoffed and looked up, Dan now only a foot away. His eyes were piercing, filled with anticipation.

Backing up, Arin shook his head.

“Dan Avidan, correct? You’ve been reported for suspected stealing.”

The face Dan made could only be described as a mix of disgust, anger, and exasperated. He snorted and crossed his arms, clenching his hands in frustration.

“Those are just rumors. Some hunters are crooked-nose knaves, thinking I stole their income and trying to get me in trouble for making a living. It’s not _my_ fault their prices are expensive! Fuck off and let me live my life.”

Dan wasn’t even talking to Arin near the end, almost venting his feelings into the air. Arin stood there awkwardly as he finished, looking down and reading the rest of the poster. Over 100 people served, always quick. 15 full-body bear furs for.. _$3.25?_

Arin looked up at Dan in disbelief, who was now staring back at Arin.

“I- you are seriously underpaying yourself.” Arin’s eyes softened and his eyebrows turned concerned as he handed Dan one of his posters. Looking down on the first one he tore again, he noticed some red writing. It was smeared like someone was desperately trying to wipe it off and failing miserably, but it clearly said “LIAR” and “THIEF”.

Arin’s heart cracked a little.

“So?”

The cold voice shook Arin from his daze, making him look up at Dan.

“So? For killing 15 bears, you could get a lot more pay than just $3 fucking dollars! You don’t have to live like this.”

“Fuck off, you’re a royal guard. All you people are cut off from our world.” 

Arin fumbled with his hands at that. It was true, he barely goes out anymore. Arin sighs and looks back up again. Dan was rubbing his neck now, eyes staring down.

“You’re right,” Arin said, “but you’re worth more than that. I’ll literally give you $60 if you just raise your prices 50 cents.” Arin realized a bit too late that it was a bit much, but goddammit if he wasn't determined to help out Dan right now. He wasn't willing to just stand here and do nothing while this man ruins his own life. It couldn't hurt to help him out.

Dan raised his eyes to meet Arin’s. It was sparkling, even before he broke into the happiest smile Arin has ever seen on someone. It was contagious as well as Arin found himself smiling a bit as well.

“Seriously?” Dan sounded breathless as he leaned closer. Arin nodded and pulled a few dollars from the pouch he always keeps on his belt. Before he can even reach out his hand to give it to Dan, a warm body was suddenly pressed into his as Dan wrapped his long arms around Arin, leaving Arin’s own arms hanging awkwardly in the air. Dan was laughing and whispering “thank you” repeatedly as Arin slowly moved his arms to surround Dan’s torso, shyly laughing along.

It was a nice feeling.


End file.
